


Banana Bread is Better than Sex

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Banana bread ruins relationships, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Hints of Smut, Humor, Its better than sex, M/M, Make up sex, Mild Smut, Steve just really loves banana bread, Stupid Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya like that baby?” Bucky asks with sexy grin.<br/>“Uhh…” Steve moans out.<br/>Bucky is nipping at Steve’s thighs.<br/>“C’mon baby tell me what you want?”  <br/>“Banana bread!” Steve blurts out. Shit Steve thinks.<br/>Bucky stops nipping at Steve’s thighs.  <br/>“What!?” Bucky says angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bread is Better than Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【盾冬盾】香蕉面包比性爱更美味](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419602) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> Just a short little one-shot I wrote today. 
> 
> I'm almost done with Chapter 5 of Do You Like Boys? The ending is giving me trouble. I hope to post it by the end of the week so stay tuned.
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic is loosely based on this post](http://whitelinesandversace.tumblr.com/post/124094338639/i-went-on-a-date-today)

Steve had just gotten home from work and places the banana bread on the kitchen table. He had bought it from some guy who came into the store trying to sell it. Feeling bad Steve decided to a buy a loaf from him. The man was eternally grateful for Steve’s purchase. Steve was supposed to meet Bucky soon. They hadn’t see each other all week due to work and school.

Steve decides to try to the Banana bread. He opens it and takes a piece and shoves it in his mouth. The moan he makes is obscene. Oh my god Steve thinks this is better than sex. So he gets himself a bigger slice when Bucky texts him he’s outside. Steve can’t help but feel a little disappointed he wants more Banana bread.

They head out for a nice dinner and they talk about their week. After dinner they head back to Bucky’s place since his roommate Clint is out for the night. Steve and Bucky start making out and it starts getting pretty heated. The banana bread is still on the back of Steve’s mind. Bucky is kissing down Steve’s stomach making his way towards Steve’s cock causing Steve to moan.

“Ya like that baby?” Bucky asks with sexy grin.

“Uhh…” Steve moans out.

Bucky is nipping at Steve’s thighs.

“C’mon baby tell me what you want?”  

“Banana bread!” Steve blurts out. Shit Steve thinks.

Bucky stops nipping at Steve’s thighs.  

“What!?” Bucky says angrily.

“I said I want your mouth on my cock.” Steve says evenly.

“No you didn’t you said banana bread.” Bucky says indignantly.

“I’m sorry okay. Can we finish please.” Steve says hopefully.

“You were thinking of food while i’m trying to suck your dick.” Bucky says offended.

“If you try the banana bread you would understand.” Steve yells.

“I don’t want to try your stupid banana bread.” Bucky says angrily.

“Don’t talk about the banana bread like that.” Steve snaps.

 “You need to leave. I’m not in the mood anymore.” Bucky says with displeasure.  

“Fine.” Steve huffs out while gathering his clothes.

“Go have fun with your banana bread.” Bucky says mockingly.

“I will its better than sex.” Steve huffs out.  

“Good lets see if the banana bread sucks your dick.” Bucky yells slamming his bedroom door.

Steve grits his teeth angrily and slams the front door. Stupid banana bread ruined my night Steve thinks. He gets home and glares at the banana bread. He grabs it and takes it to his room and finishes it all in one sitting. Hopefully tomorrow this will blow over. He tries texting Bucky in the morning. He is ignored. He tries calling but it goes straight to voicemail. Steve sighs heavily I can’t believe banana bread ruined my relationship. He heads to work in a sulky mood. Sam notices his mood.

“Hey man you okay?”

“No.”

“Whats wrong?”

Steve exhales loudly.

“Bucky is mad at me.”

“Why?” Sam asks concerned. 

“We were about to have sex when he asked me what I wanted and I blurted out Banana bread.”

Steve looks at sam to gage his reaction.

Sam is just staring him and then burst into laughter.

“Oh my god that is the greatest thing ever.” Sam says clutching his chest.

Steve looks at him unamused “Shut up sam.”

“I’m sorry but Banana bread?”

“The guy that came in yesterday I bought some of his bread and it was so good. It was better than sex.” Steve hisses out.

Sam is still laughing hysterically. Great Sam will never let him live this down Steve thinks. Its been 3 days and Bucky is still not talking to him. The freaking banana bread guy hasn’t shown up either. If he makes Bucky taste the banana bread then he will understand. Steve’s shift ends and he is making his way out of the store when he says the banana bread man. The guy spots him.

 “Hey how do you like the bread?” The man asks with a big smile on his face.

 “It was very good. Can I buy some more?”

“Of course how many loaves?” The man asks excitedly.

“I’ll take 3?” Steve says but comes out more a question.

“That will be $10.”

Steve gives him the money and takes the loaves. He makes his way to Bucky’s apartment. He knocks on the door. Clint answers the door. Once he sees it Steve he starts grinning at him.  

“So I heard about the banana bread incident.” Clint says with a smirk.  

Steve rolls his eyes “Of course you did.”

“Bucky bear is very upset. More hurt and offended.” Clint says matter of factly.

“Is he home?” Steve asks hopefully.

“Yes he is but I’m suppose to tell you he’s not.” Clint says annoyed.

“Can I come in?” Clint opens the door and lets him in.

“Was the banana bread really that good?” Clint asks skeptically.

Steve opens his backpack and gives Clint a loaf.

“See for yourself.”

Clint eyes him warily and takes a bite and moans loudly.

“Okay I get it. I’m a believer.” Clint say as he raises his hand in the air.

“Hey clint who is it?” Bucky says and stops short when he sees Steve.

“Hey Buck,” Steve says with a small smile.

Bucky turns his head avoiding eye contact with Steve, “What is he doing here.”

“He’s come to apologize you jackass. Look he brought bread.” Bucky glares at Clint.

“Dude you have to try this bread its obscenely good. I want to have its babies.” Clint says humorously.

“Buck please I’m sorry.” Steve says desperately.

Bucky shakes his head and heads back to his room. Steve finds himself tackling Bucky from behind and pinning his wrist above his head.

“Try the damn bread Bucky.” 

“No.” Bucky hisses.

“I will shove it down your throat.”

“Good luck.”

“Clint give me a piece of bread.”

Clint comes with a piece of bread. “Open up Bucky Bear.”

Bucky’s mouth is sealed shut and keeps moving his head.  

“Don’t make me do this Buck.” Steve says.

Steve starts sucking on Bucky’s ear knowing what it does to Bucky. He knows Bucky is trying really hard not to moan by the way he is breathing heavily. Steve gives Bucky’s ear a nip causing Bucky to moan and his mouth falls open.  Thats what Steve gets the piece of bread and shoves it in Bucky’s mouth. He gets off of Bucky and looks at Bucky while he chews. His eyes close and he groans at the taste.

 “Oh my god that is amazing.” Bucky says with wide eyes.  

Clint grabs a loaf of the bread. “Well my work here is done. I have a date with this loaf.”

He salutes them and leaves.

“I’m sorry Bucky.” Steve says honestly.

Bucky sighs “Its okay Stevie I was being childish.”

“You weren’t Buck. I’m sorry I blurted out Banana Bread. It killed the moment.”

 “I understand now. That bread is better than sex.” Bucky says with wide eyes.“You weren’t lying”

“I told ya Buck.Its mind blowing good.”

“Would it be weird if I rode your dick while eating banana bread?”

“Not if I can eat it while you do it.”

“Deal.”

After a lovely make up sex session. They lay in a blissful heap.

“I don’t think I can smell banana bread without getting a boner.” Bucky says with a laugh.

Steve huffs out a laugh, “Same Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos and comments make my world go round <3.
> 
>  
> 
> [I never leave this place.](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)


End file.
